Tears of the sea
by Ayase Phantomh'ivu
Summary: setelah kematian itachi sasuke di adopsi oleh tsunade dan pertemuanya dengan naruto telah mengubah hidupnya.


**My first fic special for sasunaru**

**Masashi kishimoto©naruto**  
**Tears of the sea©narucha A. phantomh'ivu**

**Summary**: setelah kematian itachi sasuke di adopsi oleh tsunade dan pertemuanya dengan naruto telah mengubah hidupnya.

Rated: T

Warning: OOC mungkin xD  
Maap alnya q gak begitu tau am istilah AU,OC am typo =="

Enjoy it!

**Sasuke POV.**

Di kamar ini aku sendiri, berdiri di salah satu jendela yang sengaja kubiarkan selalu tertutup.  
Aku menangis mengingat masa terindah bersama kakaku dan keluargaku, dan semua tekanan yang diberikan  
Ibuku.. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya ibu angkatku yang selalu menekanku di tambah lagi penyakit terkutuk yang kuderita semenjak orang yg ku cintai pergi tuk selamanya.  
Semenjak itu tdak ada lagi yang mengerti akan perasaanku tp.. semuanya berubah semenjak aku mengenalnya.

"Naruto"  
yah..Dialah yang selalu ada buatku.  
Pertemuanku dgnya membuatku sadar akan masih adanya seseorang yang menyayangiku dan mengerti akan perasaanku.

Sepasang tangan lembut menyusup di sela* tubuhku dari belakang. Kupandangi wajahnya yg bersender di bahuku.  
Sepasang mata yg terpejam itu kini membuka kelopaknya, kutatap kedua mata birunya yang begitu sendu dan sejuk.

"jangan menangis lagi teme" dekapanya itu untk kesekian kalinya berhasil membuatku merasa tenang dan terhibur.

TENG!

Suara bel menandakan jam pulang kuliah.

Aku segera bergegas keluar dri kelas.

"teme.. Kau lama sekali"  
Sosok yang selalu ku ingat itu segera menghampiriku  
Tangan kirinya masuk kdalam saku celananya, dan tangan kananya menarik tanganku.  
Bisa bersama denganya adalah saat yang terindah bagiku, membuatku melupakan semuanya.  
Entah mengapa aku ingin selalu berada didekatnya dialah satu-satunya penyemangat hidupku.

"arigatou kami-sama"

Naruto menariku sedemikian semangat, hingga langkahnya terlalu cepat bagiku.  
"Dobe aku cape" langkahnya kini terhenti dan menoleh ke arahku yg kelelahan ini padahal baru z kita berlari, hah..apa lagi kalo bkan karna penyakit ini.. Penyakit ini sungguh membuat tbuhku mudah sekali kelelahan.

"gomen"  
"daijoubu"  
Aku tersenyum dan dia pun tersenyum padaku lalu pandanganya tertuju pada kedai mie ramen di sbrang jalan.  
"teme.. Kita istrihat dlu disana"  
Dia menggemgam erat tngnku melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan.  
Bisa kurasakan perlindunganya begitu besar padaku.  
Kedai ramen ini tempat yang pling kusuka, disinilah pertma kali aku bertemu denganya

"ini.." naruto menyodorkan ramen yang porsinya terlalu banyak buatku.  
"arigatou"  
Aku berhenti mkan untuk sejenak kupandangi wajahnya yg sdang melahap ramen kesukaanya.  
"hei..dobe kalau makan jangan cepet-cepet"  
"akhu lhapar teme..dari pagi belon mhakan tau" sambil melahap ramen dan meneguk kuahnya  
"hah..kau ini"  
Aku tersenyum, setiap melihat ekpresi wajahnya saat menyantap ramen.  
"emm.. ada caos di atas bibrmu.. Kau ini berantakan sekali makanya dobe"  
"eh.. Hbiz ramen ichiraku rasanya enak sekali"  
Kulihat wajahnya memerah malu smbil menjilati sisa caos di mulutnya, kami pun tertawa.

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucapku dalam hati smbil ku lhat wjahnya yg sedang tertawa.

"hei teme..makanmu jga berantakan"  
Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat, terlalu dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan setiap tarikan nafasnya.  
"Dobe, ini tempat umum" ku dorong pundakya agar sedikit menjauh.  
"aku tdak peduli.. Orang lain jg tdk akan pduli, biar sja mrka tau perasaan qta"  
"kau bercanda"  
"knapa teme? apa kamu tdak suka"  
Pandanganya kini berubah sepertinya ad yang slah dgn perkataanku.  
"bukan.. Ini bkan seperti yang kau pikirkan"  
Aku mencoba menenangkan suasana.  
"bener juga.. Tidak akan ada yang peduli perasaanku kecuali.." ku cium lmbut bibirnya yang basah.  
"dasar"  
Naruto kembali tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku..aku sangat suka ketika dia melakukan itu.  
Yah.. Hanya dia, hanya dia yang membuatku bahagia.  
Aku tdak mau kehilangan masa" ini aku ingin selalu bersamanya..

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Rumahku sudah gelap. Kuharap dia sudah tidur. Perlahan kubuka pintu dan mengendap-endap masuk berusaha menahan suara apapun yang dapat membangunkanya. Siapa lagi kalo bkan tsunade ibu angkatku yang agung.  
Aku terkejut seseorang menekan saklar.

"kamu sdar sasuke ini sudah jam berapa.. Dan kamu ingat dokter melarangmu pergi dan keluar malam itu hnya akan membuatmu tmbah parah!"  
Tentu sja aku tau, tentu saja aku ingat.  
Tapi mana mungkin hidupku akan di habiskan berdiam diri tak berdaya, mana mungkin hidupku hanya untuk menenggak obat-obat setan itu.  
Aku tau ibu sangat menghawatirkanku  
tapi yang aku butuhkan bukan hanya itu..

"kalau penyakitmu itu tambah parah bagaimana?jangan sekali lagi kau ulangi, sasuke!" ucapnya.  
dia teruz saja mengaturku seolah-olah aku ini boneka baginya.  
Ayolah.. Ini tubuhku dan hanya aku yang mengerti!

"sudahlah aku mau tidur"  
Aku berjalan menuju menuju kamar tanpa menggubris semua kata-katanya dan menutup rapat pendengaranku.

"sasuke aku belum selesai bicara!"  
"sasukee"  
Kuyakinkan ibu bahwa teriakanmu x ini tidak akan mempan.  
Ku kunci pintu kamarku.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku diranjang, menarik selimut dan kututup rapat tubuh ini.  
"aku lelah"  
Aku lelah jika harus menuruti semua perkataanmu Apa krna aku ini anak angkatmu yah sudah 1thn divonis mengindap penyakit kanker,  
Belum cukupkah selama ini kau mengurungku dri dunia luar!  
Belum cukupkah kau mengirimku ke jurusan yang tidak q suka, dan_ dan belum cukupkah hingga kau menjodohkan wanita berambut pink yang sama sekali aku gak suka.

"aniki..kenapa kau tinggalkan aku"  
Kenapa lagi-lagi aku menangis saat mengingat dan menyebut namamu..aniki.

Naruto andai dia ada di sampingku sekarang.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela membutku terbangun.

"mau apa kamu kesini"

Suara ini..  
Naruto!

"kamu jangan pernah coba mendekati anaku lagi!" teriakan ibu sangat jelas menembus pintu kamarku.  
ijinkan aku menemui sasuke"  
"kau..kau naruto kan si anak pembawa sial itu.."  
"terserah kau mau bilang apa, aku hanya ingin ketemu sasuke"  
"kau tau anaku itu sedang sakit"  
"nani"  
"jadi selama ini kau tidak tau, kalau sasuke sudah setahun mengindap kanker, katanya kau teman baiknya"  
"apa yang ibu katakan" naruto terbelakak kaget mendengar perkataan ibuku.  
"jadi selama ini kamu tidak tau?"  
"Naruto!" aku mencoba meraihnya tapi ibu menghalangi.  
"kembali ke kamar sasuke"  
"TidaK!"  
"Naruto aku mohon bawa aku pergi sekarang"  
Aku meminta untuk yang terakhir kalinya padanya.  
Naruto meraih tanganku dan dia berhasil merobohkan dinding penghalang kami.  
Ibu.. Maafkan aku kuharap suatu saat nanti kau mau mengerti perasaanku.

"sasuke mau kemana kamu"  
Panggilanya sia-sia karna naruto sudah membawaku dengan motornya.

"bawa aku pergi ke suatu tempat dobe.. Kau mau kan?" pintaku kudekap erat tubuhnya seperti yang dia lakukan jika aku kesepian.

Kini motor kami melaju ke tempat dimana sudah lama ingin sekali aku kunjungi dan kini semuanya akan jadi kenyataan.  
Aku bisa merasakanya, suara air dan hempasan ombak..  
laut yah sudah lama aku tdak melihat birunya laut.  
"indah sekali bukan" kupejamkan mataku meraskan sejuknya angin laut yang membelai setiap helai rambut hitamku.  
"emm ano teme.. ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan" dia menggemgam kdua tnganku  
"jangan pedulikan omonganya"  
Aku mencoba menutupinya.  
"apa itu benar?" dia memandangku kali ini dgn tatapn yg serius.  
"apa kau tidak percaya padaku"  
"tentu saja aku percaya padamu tapi_" aku lnsung daratkan bibirku kebibir manisnya, mencium malaykat yang selalu setia menjagaku.  
"aishiteru.."  
Dia memeluk tubuhku, terasa hangat dan damai.  
"aishiteru mo.."  
"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" aku tidak bisa menahan air mata hingga jatuh mengalir membasahi pipiku dan kemeja putihnya. Aku tau dia tidak suka aku menangis dihadapanya.  
"tentu saja itu tdak akan pernah" dia mendongakan wajahku dan mengusap air mata dgn jemari lembutnya dan mencium lembut keningku.  
Senyumnya membuatku kembali bersemangat.

"ayo kita kesana.."  
aku berjalan tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit tubuhku lemas dan semuanya terlihat bergoyang sampai akhirnya tubuhku ambruk di butiran halus pasir pantai  
Aku bisa melihat naruto berlari ke arahku dgn wajah penuh kekawatiran.  
Aku tidak bisa menggerakan jariku apa lagi tubuhku penglihatanku pun mulai buram hanya bisa merasakan dekapan hangat tubuhnya.  
"sasuke-teme.. kau kenapa teme" bisa ku dengar suaranya meski ga terlalu jelas di telinga ku.  
"naruto.. Arigatou"  
"kau bicara apa, bertahanlah aku akan membwamu kerumah sakit"  
"tidak, aku tidak mau, dobe aku mohon berjanjilah untk tetap dzni bersamaku"  
"tentu saja akan selalu bersamamu..selamanya sasuke" air matanya jatuh menyatu dgn air mataku yg mengalir membasahi kdua pipiku.  
" aku bisa tenang.." ku gunakan sisa tenagaku untuk tersenyum manis dan kupandangi wajahnya untk yg terakhr kalinya hingga mataku terpejam dan_  
"sasuke... Jangn tgalkan aku sasuke, ingat kau sndri yg janji kan, kita akan hidup bersama kan sasukee"  
Selamat tinggal naruto percayalah cintaku padamu akan terus hidup dalam birunya laut.

Normal POV

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam dekapan naruto.

"sa..sasuke ayo bangun, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu.."naruto mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya dan itu adalah sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin emas putih.  
"sudah lama aku ingin memberikanya padamu..tapi kau tau aku selalu gugup didepanmu" naruto meraih jemari manis sasuke dan melingkarkan cincin djarinya.  
"lihat sasuke, pas sekali dijemarimu" naruto menatap wajah pucat sasuke,dan mencium keningnya.  
"sasuke.." ucapnya lirih.  
Entah sampai kapan naruto akan memanggil nama sasuke, berharap kekasihnya segera bangun dan menjawab panggilanya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku sasuke.."  
Naruto mendekap tubuh hangat sasuke yang mulai mendingin.  
Air matanya menyatu bersama pasir putih dan tersapu ombak laut yang akan mengbadikn cinta mereka.

Kini satu-satunya clan uchiha telah tidur untuk selamanya dalam pelukan malaykat pelindungnya.

**-fin-**

Waaaaaa...aneh bangedzz *acak"rambut*  
Gomen yah kalo jelek `3`  
Jujur padahal aku sempet nangis loh buat fic ini T.T  
Habiz katanya nanti sasuke bakal mati di tangan naruto..ToT

Karena ini fic pertama saia jadi gomenasai kalau masih banyak penulisan yang salah dan bahasa yang terbatas :")  
Maklum saia author baru dan masih harus banyak belajar..

Thanx buat mugichan yang udah mau membantuku publis fic ini^^ *ngsih rujak xD

Bagi reader yang udah berkenan baca..Arigatou... ^^*bungkuk*  
Dan  
Please REVIEW..onegaishimasu~ *puppy eye*  
Pleaaseeee..REvieeww.. My first fic *angel eye*  
REvieWw pleasee..kalo sampe gak.. Pein aktifkan! *deviel eye*  
*ditendang reader xDDD


End file.
